Destination Wyckoff
by JonasLover0916
Summary: This is a story about the Jonas brothers a year before they got signed to Hollywood Records. In this story, Kevin, Joe, and Nick, are not related though.
1. Chapter 1

**Destination Wyckoff**

Character Info

Selena:

My name is Selena-Taylor Johnson and I have been forced to move to Wyckoff, New Jersey. By my dad; this means that I had to leave all of my friends and my mom. This all happened about a month into summer break. And it devastated me; so to speak.

Anyway, the reason we moved was because my parents got a divorce and my dad got full custody of me. So, he had every right to take me away from the only place I could ever call home; Las Vegas, NV.

So, let me introduce myself. As I said, my name is Selena Taylor. I'm sixteen and very shy; just ask my friends. Anyway, I have long, curly blonde hair, blue eyes, and a quirky personality; once you get to know me anyway. I have a great sense of humor and I love playing sports. My favorite things to do after school, before I moved anyway, are hanging with friends, playing baseball, and reading.

I am a strait 'A' student, I've never missed a day of school, nor have I ever been in a fight. I don't smoke, do drugs, drink alcohol, or have sex. I also think that kids who need alcohol or drugs to have fun are really stupid.

Nick:

Hi, I'm Nick Jonas and I have lived in Wyckoff, New Jersey for as long as I can remember. I live with my parents, Janice and Steve and my little sister Ashley.

I am very shy, but once you get me to sing, I can be outgoing. I am sixteen years old and I have a fun personality; once I get to know you. I love to play sports such as tennis, golf, and baseball. After school I like to hang out with my friends Joe and Kevin and play guitars and sing. I also love to hang out with my little sister Ashley, who is eight years old. She is very energetic and loves going to the park after school.

Joe:

I'm Joe Jonas, no relation to Nick Jonas. I am nineteen years old and I am very outgoing. I have a very quirky personality and I love to make people laugh. I also love making music and movies, working out and hanging out with my friends. I play the tambourine and guitar, baseball, football, and golf. I also love acting; I've been in a couple of school productions when I was younger and I hope to be in a movie someday.

I've lived in Wyckoff since I was eight and I love it here. It's a quiet town and it's a place where I can think and relax.

Kevin:

Kevin Jonas here; no relation to Nick and Joe, but I do hang out with them from time to time. I am twenty-one years old and I have lived in Wyckoff, New Jersey all my life. I live with my parents and little brother Kyle, who is the most energetic ten-year-old I know. He is always playing with something or doing something funny. I love to hang out with friends, watch movies, play baseball and golf. I also love playing the guitar, because to me, the guitar is a way to escape the stress of day to day work and also to think about things that are hard to think of otherwise.

Music to me is something that people can use to connect to other people or tell someone you love them.

**Destination Wyckoff**

Part One

Selena's POV:

"Dad, I don't want to move to some city in the middle of nowhere," I whined.

"It's not in the middle of nowhere Selena, it's in New Jersey," he answered. "Now, have you packed anything at all? We need to be out of here by the end of the month."

I looked at him and said, ignoring his question, "Dad, anything in New Jersey might as well be in the middle of nowhere. There's nothing to do there."

"How would you know if there's anything to do there? You've never been there," he answered again. "Now, for the last time, have you packed anything?"

"No, and I refuse to pack up my stuff and leave my home. Just because you got custody of me, doesn't mean you can take me away from my mom. I have a say in this," I said, this time with anger in my voice.

"Selena I know you don't want to move, but this is a way for to get a new start. Your mom's been holding us back from what we want and trying to control us. It's time to put that behind us and start over."

"You said that. Twice; and I ignored it both times. Mom has a right to see me and if I want to be controlled by her so be it. I'd rather do that then move," I said still angry and turning to go to my room.

"Selena, start packing please, we only have a month before we have to be out of here," my dad said, apparently giving that another go.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked sarcastically, turning to face him.

"Nope."

I grunted and continued up the stairs to my room. I looked around at everything I had collected throughout my life so far. It was a lot and I didn't want to have to put it all in boxes and move it to a different place.

I sighed and walked over to my computer and turned it on and hit the play button to start playing the music I had been listening to last; Avril Lavigne, my favorite female artist next to Taylor Swift. I then started to unwillingly pack all of my stuff while also jumping around singing along with my favorite song, My World. I really didn't want to leave my home town of Las Vegas and move somewhere where I didn't know anyone. I mean, I have moved before, but never far enough to where I had to switch schools. I've hung out with the same kids since we were all in diapers. I've had parties with the people in my neighborhood, babysat my neighbors' kids, and thrown parties for my friends' sweet sixteens.

I didn't want to move. I hated knowing that once my house was packed up, I wouldn't be able to come back to it. It hurt knowing that, and I blamed my dad for the pain. And, just to be fair to him, I blamed my mom a little bit for causing this whole mess. I mean, if she hadn't gone to that stupid party two months ago, gotten drunk (again), and gone to jail for repeat offense, my dad wouldn't have had to feel like she was going to hurt me or, and this is hilarious because god forbid I ever do this, but he thinks that if I continue to see my mom, I'll turn out exactly like she did.

Which is the stupidest reason to keep someone away from their mom. I mean, I'm not going to drink, smoke, or do drugs. Neither I nor my friends are into that kind of stuff. Even if most of the kids we know are. We're not stupid; we know that stuff is bad for you.

Anyway, I still couldn't believe my dad was making me move. My life sucks.

Destination Wyckoff

Part Two

Nick's POV:

"Hey mom, where's Ashley?" I called from my room.

"She's at Meg's house, why?"

"I was going to take her to the park with me, but if she's not here, I'll go alone," I said, getting my shoes and putting them on.

"Okay. Just be sure your home for dinner."

"I will mom. I'm not going to stay out to long. Just going to go for a walk," I answered and walked downstairs. "What's for dinner by the way?"

"Um…I was thinking maybe hotdogs and mac and cheese," she said.

"Cool. So, do you want me to pick up Ashley on my way home?"

"That would be nice. I think she'd like that. She loves you."

I smiled. "Yeah, I know she would. So do you want me to?" I asked again.

"If it's not to much trouble. I have to go to the store to get stuff for dinner, so I won't have time to. And I don't want her walking home by herself."

"Don't sweat it mom, I don't want her walking home alone either. She's too little," "I said. "I'll see you later," I added, heading for the front door.

"Okay Nick. Remember, don't stay out too late."

"I won't," I said, going outside and down the walkway.

As I headed toward the park I started to think about what to do this summer. I had just turned sixteen and I now had a little more freedom then I had last summer. And by freedom, I meant I had a longer curfew, I could stay up two hours later on weekends and an hour on weekdays, and I could have my friends over when ever I wanted.

So, I could do whatever I wanted, so to speak. I thought about having the guys over for a small party with some other friends. I wondered if my mom would allow that. Probably not, but it was worth asking. Maybe I could go see a different movie every day. Nah, that would be to expensive.

As I approached the park, I noticed Joe and Kevin were there playing with a baseball so I walked up to them and said, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hey man! Nothing much, you?" Kevin asked, coming up and slapping my back.

"Nothing much, just trying to figure out what to do for the summer. What about you Joe? How's your summer going?" I asked. He didn't answer. "Joe, did you hear me?" I asked, walking up to him.

"Wha-Oh, sorry, what did you say?" he asked.

"What were you looking at?" Kevin said.

"Nothing, why would you think I was looking at something. I wasn't looking at anything, what are you trying to imply?" he asked.

"Dude, you look nervous; what were you looking at?" I asked.

"I told you I wasn't looking at anything," he said again. "I especially wasn't looking at that very hot girl over there," Joe said, pointing at a girl I had never seen.

Kevin and I looked at her.

She was pretty cute, but she didn't look like my type. "Dude, do you even know her name?" I asked, looking back at Joe.

"No, I just saw her last week. I've been coming to the park daily trying to get the courage to talk to her," he said. "Why, do you know her name?"

"No. This the first time I've seen her," I said. "Now, go talk to her."

Joe looked at the girl and back at us. "What are you waiting for dude? Go," Kevin said, shoving Joe towards the girl.

"Only if you guys come with; I'm not going by myself."

Kevin and I sighed. "Fine; but, your talking to her first," I said.

"Yeah, dude, it's not going to be like it was with Mandy. We are definitely **not **talking to her first. I might not even talk at all," Kevin said.

"Fine, I just want someone to go with. I'm nervous," Joe said.

I looked at him and laughed. "Your, **nervous**?"

"Shut up dude, I'm serious."

"That's what makes it funny," Kevin said. "You are never nervous," he added, starting to laugh.

Joe rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever, let's go before she leaves.", and started walking over to the girl.

So, Kevin and I tried not to laugh to much as we followed him. When we got there, Joe froze in front of the girl and just looked at her, not saying anything.

The girl looked up at us and said, "Can I help you?"

Joe just continued to look at her not saying anything, so I hit him. He still didn't say anything so I said, "Hi, I'm Nick, and this is Joe and Kevin. What's your name?"

"Selena. I'm new here," she said. "I live down the block from here."

"Oh that's cool. Do you like it here?" Kevin asked.

"Sort of. I've only been here for a week and half. You?"

"My whole life," he answered.

"As long as I can remember," I said.

Joe didn't say anything.

"Is he okay?" she asked.

I looked at Joe and said, "He's fine. He just has a-"

"Dude, don't tell her that!" he answered.

"Told you he was fine. He's been here since he was eight."

Selena giggled. "Oh, that's cool. Is there anything to do here besides sitting at the park?"

"There's lots of stuff to do here. If you know where to go and who to hang out with," Joe said, sounding as nervous as he looked.

"Well, would you guys mind showing me around then?" she asked, looking at Joe.

He flashed a mischievous smile and said, "We'd love to show you around."

She smiled widely and looked at her watch. "Oh, sorry, I gotta go. My dad told me not to stay out past five. It was nice meeting you though," she said, mostly towards Joe I noticed.

"You to," I said.

"Yeah. Maybe we could meet here tomorrow and show you around?" Joe asked.

"Sure," she said. "See you around," she added, walking off towards her house.

"You guys are coming right? I can't go by myself, I'll look stupid!" Joe said, as we walked away from the tree.

"I can't do that dude. I have to take Ashley to cheer practice."

"Yeah, and, since Nick can't drive, I'm driving them," Kevin said.

"Well, how long is Ashley's practice?" he asked, looking desperate.

"An hour and a half. And it starts at 10 in the morning. Can we meet at three?"

He sighed. "Oh, fine. I can wait."

"Wait, how is Selena supposed to know that?" Kevin asked.

We all looked at each other. "That's a good point," I said. "How are we supposed to tell her?"

"I don't know; why don't we see if we can catch up to her?" Joe said.

"Good idea Joe. Which way did she go?" Kevin asked.

"Um…I think she went that way," I said, pointing in a direction.

"Are you sure?" Joe asked. "I don't want to get lost."

"Well, then, how about you come tomorrow and watch for her. If she shows up before we get back, call us and tell us where to meet you. It's not like we can make Ashley walk to practice," Kevin said.

"Speaking of Ashley, I gotta go dudes. I promised my mom I'd pick Ash up from her friend's house and be home before dinner," I said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Kay, see you dude," Kevin said.

"See you," Joe said.

I walked away from my friends and off towards Meg's house to pick up Ashley.

But that's not what I was thinking about as I went there. I was thinking about the girl from the park and the way she looked at Joe.


	2. Chapter 2

Selena's POV:

As I walked home from the park and the three boys, I thought about the guy who did most of the talking. I think his name was Nick. He was pretty cute and he looked kind of shy, yet sweet in a way. I mean, I hadn't gotten to far before I heard him tell Joe, the guy who looked nervous, that he wouldn't be able to make it because he was taking his sister to cheer practice.

If I had a little sister, I would probably do the same thing.

I also thought that the Joe guy was pretty cool. I mean, besides the fact that he looked like he was about to vomit. He was pretty hot in my opinion. He looked as though he was going to kill Nick though for trying to tell me something. And that Kevin guy looked pretty excited about something.

Joe's POV:

I was so happy that I listened to Nick and Kev and talked to Selena. I mean, not only was she hot, but her name was hot. Wait no, I take that back she's more than hot, she's amazing. So amazing I couldn't wait to see her the next day and show her around town. Although I wished  
I could get the courage to talk to her when it's just the two of us. I mean, maybe tomorrow I would see if she wanted to see a movie with me. If I could feel confident that she would say yes.

I could pretty much tell you a thousand different things I liked about Selena, but there are too many. Like, I could tell you about fifty things I like about her hair, and only her hair. This is pretty much what happens every time I find a girl I like; I end up describing every little detail about her to Nick and Kev, which they get super annoyed by.

But I felt that Selena was different than the other girls I've liked. And I couldn't describe that.

As I walked into my house after hanging out at the park for about an hour and half, my mom said, "Joe, is that you?"

"Yeah mom. Where are you?" I called, walking towards the back of the house.

"In the kitchen cooking dinner. Can you help please, because there's a lot of cooking to be done before Aunt Denise and Uncle Paul get here with Frankie," she said, as I walked into the kitchen.

"Sure. What do you need help with?" I asked, going to the sink and washing my hands.

"Um…I need you to put the chicken in the oven, and then start the pasta please."

"Mmm…chicken," I said, drying my hands off. "Anything else?"

"Um…no, that's it. For now. Unless you want to start mixing the cake batter."

"Cake and chicken? Wow, what's the occasion again?" I asked, putting the chicken in the oven and taking out a box of pasta roni.

"Frankie's birthday; and he made it very clear that he wanted chicken and chocolate cake. Although  
I don't know why I told him I'd make that, but I guess since he's almost eight, he deserves it." I suppressed the urge to laugh, but didn't mange to do so very long, because I still ended up laughing.

"What's so funny Joe?"

"Frankie, deserve anything? Very hilarious mom," I said. "I know Frankie doesn't **deserve** anything. He's always blaming things on me when he's over here and he tries to purposely get me in trouble if he knows I have anything planned."

"Joe, you're being mean; Frankie is an angel. He's behaved, he listens, and he's quiet unless someone talks to him directly."

I laughed harder. "He is not **behaved** unless someone else is in the room. If it's just the two of us, he doesn't listen," I said, pouring in the pasta and stirring it. "And he hits me."

My mom looked at me like I was lying. "Joe, don't be mean. I know you don't like your cousin, but that's no reason to make up lies about him. Now, let's just finish cooking dinner and talk about something else."

"Like what?" I asked.

"What did you do at the park today?" she asked.

"Nothing much; hung out with the guys and played catch," I said, checking on the chicken which looked like it was almost done.

"Anything else?"

I debated telling her about Selena. I mean, my mom goes nuts when ever I tell her I have a crush on a girl. "Um…no, nothing else happened. I just hung out with the guys," I said after a while.

"Are you sure that's it? You look like something else happened."

"That's it, nothing else happened," I said, just as the doorbell rang and the oven timer went off. "I'll get it mom. Just, get the chicken out of the oven before it over cooks." I went to the door and looked through the peephole to see my aunt, uncle, and the little brat Frankie. I opened the door and said, "Hey Aunt Denise and Uncle Paul. Hey Frankie," and gave them all hugs.

Well, except Frankie. He went right past and ran for the kitchen and said, "Hi auntie Jessica!"

"Hi sweetie; happy birthday!" she answered.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Come on in; dinners almost ready."

"Thanks sweetie," Denise said.

And after that, dinner went pretty much like any other dinner with Frankie; whenever our parents weren't looking, he spilled something or did something you shouldn't do at a table and blamed it on me. So, at around eleven, I went up to my room to get away from him.

And to think about Selena.

Selena's POV:

The next morning I woke up fully rested; and thinking about Joe. I don't know why; I mean, I didn't come to this boring city to find a boyfriend, or a guy who wasn't as cute as the guy I liked from back home. And a guy I wouldn't see ever again after I figured out a way to live with my mom, who, by the way, needed my help. She wasn't stable before the divorce, and who knows how unstable she became after she found out my dad got full custody of me and decided to move me away from her.

So, I shouldn't be thinking about Joe at all. Nor was I going to the park to meet up with him and his friends, because I know if I saw him, I wouldn't want to leave this stupid city. Because if I was honest with myself, Joe was **WAY** cuter than my crush from back home. And, from what I got from yesterday, he was sweet, funny, caring…and I just had to see him again.

I got up out of my bed and went to my closet and looked through it for my pink and green sundress and black flats. I put them on and went to the bathroom and grabbed my make up bag and curling iron and started my hair and make up. Then, I went downstairs to eat breakfast. Unfortunately my dad was there.

"Hey sweetie, how'd you sleep last night?" he asked, looking up from his newspaper.

"Great," I said. "I slept like a baby."

My dad looked at me. "Are you still mad at me?"

"A little bit. I still hate this city since I have nothing to do here, and no friends, but, I am going to the park again today so…," I said.

"Oh really? What are you doing at the park?" he asked.

"Getting my lungs used to the humidity of this state."

"That sounds fun. How long are you going to be?"

"I don't know. Right…well, I'll see you later," I said, grabbing a banana and walking to the door.

"Wait a second Selena," my dad said. "Aren't you gonna eat breakfast?"

"That's what the banana is for dad," I said, going back into the kitchen. "I don't need anymore then that."

"Selena, eat a bowl of cereal or some eggs. A banana isn't breakfast."

I sighed. "I'm gonna walk around town today, I'll find a diner or fast food joint, and get some breakfast there."

My dad looked skeptical, but said, "I guess that works; as long as you eat something. And I want the receipt when you come back."

"Okay dad. If your gonna be like that."

"Yes, I'm gonna be like that. I want you home for dinner too."

"What time," I asked, sounding impatient.

"About 7:30. I met some of our neighbors yesterday and they invited us to have dinner at their place."

"Sounds fun; I'll be home at seven, 'kay?"

"Okay, have fun on your walk."

"I'll try," I said, walking to the door quickly.

When I got out of the house I took a deep breath; or at least I tried to. I hate the humidity of this part of the U.S. It was too much for a girl born in the dryness of Las Vegas.

I sighed and started walking to the park to meet up with Joe and Kevin, remembering that Nick wouldn't be able to make it.

As I walked, I thought of all my friends back home who were probably having loads of fun without me. I knew they were all probably at the mall or the pool hanging out and flirting with their crushes; and possibly my crush too.

I also thought about my mom. I knew she had to be upset right now that I couldn't visit her whenever I wanted anymore. I knew when I got back from dinner with whatever neighbors dad met I would call her to see how she was doing, even though dad wouldn't like it.

When I got to the park, I looked around to see if the guys were there yet. We hadn't exactly come up with a time so I looked at my watch and saw that it was about eight in the morning, so when I realized they weren't there, I figured they had all slept in.

I would've gone in search of a place to eat, but I didn't know my way around town and I didn't want to get lost trying to find my way back to the park after so I just went to the tree I was sitting under yesterday and peeled my banana.

As I sat there I thought about Joe and tried to come up with an idea of why he had been so nervous the other day.


End file.
